Sobre el corazón no se manda
by Estrella nocturna
Summary: Naruto es omega y lo quieren casar a la fuerza pero él no se dejará.


Notas de fic: Primero que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados y lo único que saco son reviews (espero) este fic lo tengo escrito desde hace ya un rato, espero les guste.

Sobre el corazón no se manda

Tsunade llamó a su nieto Naruto, debido a la gran cantidad de pretendientes que éste tenía, había tomado una decisión (Naruto es omega, y como tal su abuela debía buscarle un prometido) organizar una competencia, donde en su opinión los más fuertes eran, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, pensó que la idea sería buena, de hecho, los antes mencionados estaban ocultos con sus familias en el cuarto de junto, esperando y ansiosos por oír la repuesta del rubio, pero ésta fue todo menos lo que se esperaban

–Obachan, no lo haré, no me casaré con ninguno de ellos, yo amo a alguien más y no cambiaré de opinión ¡De veras!

–Pero Naruto, entiende, si él no solicitó es por que no te quiere y si te corresponde, sin duda estará en la lista

–¡Tú no entiendes obachan, no me importa si no me corresponde, y si lo hace no se puede meter en tu lista, no amo a un él, sino a una ella!

–Un momento ¿dijiste ella? No me digas que amas a una chica

–Así es, no lo puedo evitar, es tan hermosa, con verla oírla o sólo sentir su presencia siento mariposas en el estómago, que todo es perfecto en el mundo, nada me enoja más que ver como la menosprecian

–Naruto debes comprender, eso no se puede, eres un omega, hay chicos que matarían por ti ¿entiendes?

–Lo entiendo, pero el corazón no atiende razones

–Bueno – Tsunade respiró profundo – pero dime quien es, debo saberlo

–No sé ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

–Claro que sí

–Bueno, es... Hinata – en ese momento los chicos que espiaban en el armario sintieron que el alma se les iba al suelo, y Hinata que correspondía al rubio y había ido para acompañar a su primo casi se desmaya sin notar la mirada de intenso odio que le mandaba Sasuke

–Espera ¿dijiste Hinata? Pero ella es, tu sabes...

–¡Si vas a decir que es una fracasada igual que todos los demás, mejor no hables, ella es genial, si no lo quieres ver es tu problema! –dicho, o más bien gritado eso, salió corriendo por la ventana, los otros salieron rápidamente de la habitación en que se hallaban y trataron de seguirle, pero ya se había perdido de vista y no habían alcanzado a notar siquiera en qué dirección

–Ese dobe ¿Qué le pasará? ¿A dónde habrá ido? es un baka

–Calma ototo-baka, enojándote no vas a saber hacia dónde fue

–Tal vez mi byakugan sirva, tiene gran alcance

–Y-yo, c-creo que no nos hace falta, de seguro fue al columpio que esta frente a la escuela

–¿Cómo lo sabes eh?

–Es que, es que y-yo, conozco a Naruto-kun, sólo eso

–Vaya, ya sé que quiso decir mi nieto, tal vez de verdad seas la mejor opción para él, lástima

–¡Claro que no, ese soy yo, el dobe es mío!

–Lamento informarte que no, Naruto no es de nadie, salvo tal vez, Hinata –ésta estaba toda roja, y al ver que nadie parecía moverse para ir a consolar a su, y ahora ya sabía que sí era SU Naruto, decidió ir ella misma, nadie notó cuando se fue (su presencia es ligera y camina suave).

Naruto se mecía en el columpio suavemente, deseaba hablar con alguien, así que esperaba que Iruka-sensei saliera de clase, él era el único que lo sabía hasta ahora, de pronto sintió una presencia conocida y volteo rápidamente, sí, era ella, Hinata, que le sonreía tímidamente mientras se recargaba en el árbol en una pose infantilmente sensual que a Naruto le encantó

–¿Te pasa algo? Luces frustrado, enojado y algo melancólico –debía ser Hinata para ver su estado exacto, sólo ella podía ver en él como, pues, como nadie más y eso le encantaba

–Bueno, sí, exactamente así me siento

–Vamos, dime que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea

–Obachan ya me está buscando prometido, pero, yo sé que no puede ser esa persona que me trae loco, o sea, "gulp" tú –la miró expectante, había decidido que si lo querían casar con alguien que no amaba, debía descubrir que sentía ella por él y lógicamente, confesar todo, al oír eso, Hinata decidió también decir la verdad

–Yo, ya sabía eso, s-soy una tramposa, estaba oyendo con Neji-nichan y los otros desde el cuarto contiguo, te fuiste tan rápido que no supieron a donde, supuse que vendrías aquí, y, quería decirte que ojalá esto no sea un sueño, por que yo, también, bueno, yo

–¿¡Me amas!?

-Hai, Naruto-kun

–Esto si me levantó el ánimo, como tu si me correspondes, ya lo decidí, vamos a casarnos, no me importa a quien elija obachan, estaré siempre contigo, dattebayo –y acercándose a su amada le robo un beso, el roce de sus labios era enloquecedor y Hinata creyó que iba a perder la cordura, sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero puso toda su fuerza de voluntad, su amor "imposible" la estaba besando, muy suave, como una gentil caricia, en realidad Naruto contenía su pasión al notar que ella aún estaba algo incomoda.

Al pasar los días, Naruto no se preocupaba por ocultar lo suyo con Hinata, aun cuando tampoco lo presumía, Neji, al ver que el amor entre ambos era sincero, se dio cuenta de que él amaba al kitzune por que lo había sacado de su soledad y lo entendía, pero el no, no había entendido todo de él, su prima si lo había hecho, así que acepto la relación y empezó a apoyarlos, los Uchiha estaban inconformes, en especial el Uchiha bastardo alias Sasuke, que trataba de molestar a la dulce Hinata cada vez que podía, y acosar a Naruto a quien hasta trato de violar sin éxito, la comadreja (Itachi) por su lado, aun que no se rendía estaba actuando con más tacto que su ototo baka (y los bandos están así, de un lado Naruto con su linda Hinata y Neiji de apoyo, en su contra Sasuke e Itachi actuando individualmente, mientras Tsunade está en medio, queriendo apoyar a su nietecito pero insegura de ir contra las reglas). Sasuke denunció la "anormal" relación de Naruto y Hinata por lo que debían pasar por un juicio, los tortolitos se hallaban nerviosos, en especial ella, él por su lado que seguirían juntos sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para ello.

El tiempo pasó, el juicio sería ya al día siguiente y ambos estaban algo estresados, se suponía que no debían verse, estaba prohibido hasta terminar el juicio, y eso en caso de ganar, porque en caso contrario los alejarían de por vida, pero no podían alejarlo al cien por ciento, aun cuando te lo prohíban, nadie manda sobre el corazón, ni en el pensamiento, así que aún lejos físicamente estaban muy cerca espiritualmente, en el pensamiento, ese que sería siempre su lugar seguro.

El día había llegado, el ambiente era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos fueron a la corte, donde se trataría el "extraño" caso, lamentablemente la familia Uchiha tenía mucho peso social y económico, las familias de Naruto y Hinata también, pero ninguna los apoyó abiertamente por lo que al final los Uchiha prevalecieron, imponiendo sus ideas, la chica sentía que se moría, separarse de su Naruto era cruel. Al llegar la noche el vacío se acentuó, sintiendo como un hoyo negro la jalaba, al cabo de un rato sintió pasos, se tensó, sintió unos brazos atraparla por detrás y la dulce voz de su amado llenó todo el vacío

–Hinata ¿estás dormida?

–No, no he podido pegar ojo

– ¿Tienes sueño?

–Para nada

–Nee ¿estarías dispuesta a dejar todo para venir conmigo?

–Claro que sí

–Te advierto que no será fácil, deberemos ocultar mi condición y eso, no creo que tengamos mucho, y tampoco podemos cargar tanto, sólo lo necesario e indispensable

–Lo sé y no me importa –respondió mirándolo a los ojos– ¿a ti sí?

–Para nada, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos

–En seguida ¿y tú?

–Por mí no te preocupes, ya lo tengo aquí –señalando una mochila en su espalda

–Oh, ya veo, me apresuraré entonces –escogió la ropa más cómoda y casual que poseía

–También lleva ese –señalando un elegante vestido

–Pero ¿para qué?

–¿Cómo que para qué? para la boda, me parece perfecto, es elegante pero sencillo, como tú

–Tú ¿traes algo?

–Por supuesto

–Bueno, en ese caso lo llevo –salieron del lugar con sigilo, y no se sintieron seguros hasta que estuvieron en marcha fuera del pueblo, su imagen a simple vista era de un simple par de tórtolos, aunque al fijarse mejor se podía notar que llevaban porta kunais.

Notas finales: Pues éste fue mi pequeño fic, como ya dije lo escribí hace tiempo y lo tenía perdido por ahí en una libreta, espero les haya gustado al menos un poco aun cuando no es tan bueno, se nota aquí mi gusto por el yaoi, la primera vez que leí algo así, me parecía raro, usaban la palabra doncel, que es el masculino de doncella por lo que el término no me convenció, luego vi esto como omegaverso, las historias de este tipo tienen una serie de reglas, pero como esta es hetero no las use, lo que sí es que en el omegaverso hay alfas, betas y omegas, lógicamente tanto Naruto como Hinata son omegas, y los pretendientes son alfas, esto es porque siendo Naruto de una familia prestigiosa los betas se abstuvieron de intentarlo, lo cual no quiere decir que no halla alguno tras de él, empecé a escribir una secuela, que dudo terminar, pero ahí se ve como Shikamaru también lo quiere, lo puse como beta porque no es tan dominante como un alfa, pero por algo llegó a Chunin, aun si no lo usa tiene don de mando, y por ello no pidió su mano como el resto, no sé si explique todas las posibles dudas, si alguien tiene otra no dude en preguntar.

"A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews"


End file.
